


Just As You Are

by dizzycalm



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzycalm/pseuds/dizzycalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy meets Mark Dar- I mean Harry Hart at his best friend's Christmas party. It doesn't go well.</p><p>Bridget Jones inspired</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently still writing this and unbeta'd so please BEWARE

Big fat fluffy snowflakes were starting to fall just as Eggsy buckled his baby sister inside her car seat. It was the perfect weather for a Christmas party, especially once they get inside. The Mortons had invited the small Unwin family to their annual Christmas party. His mother had been preparing their outfits and getting ready for the last week in preparation.

 

Michelle Unwin and Mareen Morton had been friends since primary school and had been through everything together. Their first crushes and breakups. Michelle’s meeting and marrying Eggsy’s father, Lee, with her best friend right next to her. Mareen getting her law degree and marrying her mentor causing a small scandal both girls absolutely loved. The births of both their children within a year of each other. And Lee Unwin’s death. They lost contact for awhile after Michelle’s husband’s passing, struck by a drunk driver. They reconnected when Michelle showed up at her law firm six months pregnant with a black eye and needing a divorce lawyer. They’ve been inseparable since.

 

Eggsy would have been intimated by the Mortons cause of their grandiose house, their flash cars, and the money that seemed to ooze off them, but how could he when Mareen still insists on blowing raspberries on his cheeks. And her husband Percy is always trying to sound young and hip saying LOL instead of actually laughing and the constant finger guns he points at everybody. Plus their child is his best mate. Even though Roxy lacks finesse, like the time she got Eggsy out of an awkward romance encounter by loudly asking after his rash. He is very much rash free, thank you very much.

 

“Luv, you almost forgot the drinks!” his mum yelled as she slammed shut the front door of their flat. She balanced a brown paper bag under her arm which Eggsy purposely tried hiding under a couch cushion.

 

“Mum, i’m sure the Mortons have enough cheap vodka,” Eggsy called back as he shut Daisy’s door and slipped behind the wheel.

 

“Oh Eggs, you know there’s no such thing as too much vodka for Mareen!” Michelle laughed as she fell into the passenger seat. “It got us through our twenties! And thirties and now forties - HA!” She pushed playfully at her son’s arm as he frowned at her. “Now hurry up I’ve got to help her with the gravy. Poor thing is probably trying to sieve it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Happy Christmas!” Roxy and Paul both shout as they unleash a Christmas cracker on the Unwin’s heads. Daisy shouts back and holds her arms out to try and catch the falling streamers. The little flower could barely move her arms thanks to the multiple layers his mother bundled her in, big pink hood falling down to cover her eyes.  

 

“There’s my little Daisy May!” Paul makes grabby hands at the baby as Eggsy lifts her from his hip to hand her over. “My lover is in the kitchen sieving the gravy,” he explains to Michelle who makes an annoyed sound as she pushes past the two to make her way inside as Roxy groans.

 

“Dad, stop calling her your lover! It’s _weird_.”

 

“Stop trying to bring me down, Rox,” he hisses back at her, pulling Eggsy the rest of the way inside by the hood of his coat.

 

Christmas music greets him as well as the loud chatter of dozens of people coming from the next room. String lights are draped all up the grand staircase and red bows and wreaths are everywhere. Mistletoe is hanging from every doorway that Eggsy can see. Eggsy helps Daisy take off her coat and straightens her reindeer Christmas dress.

 

“There’s loads of people here so make yourself at home and have a few drinks. Let Roxy introduce you to some eligible bachelors.” Paul bumps his elbow against Eggsy while making his eyebrows dance. “You DTF?”

 

“DAD!” Roxy yells as she hangs up Eggsy’s coat. “I’m never going to forgive you for that!”

 

“Whatevs, babygirl. Me and Daze are going to take selfies and post ‘em on the tweeter!”

 

“World renowned,” Roxy hisses at her father’s back.

 

“Best ever human right’s lawyer and I’ll do whatever I please!”

 

“Let ‘em be, Roxy,” Eggsy laughs as Paul shoots him with his fingers as he disappears with Daisy into the living room filled with people. Roxy turns to him and they both let out a deep sigh.

 

“Dear god, what are you wearing?!” Roxy asks with a laugh pointing to his Christmas jumper. It’s a green monstrosity with garland wrapped all the way around with fake plastic lights. He refuses to feel self conscious about his mother’s Christmas tradition and plasters a smile on his face.

 

“Where is your dad’s lover again? The woman who squeezed you out her vagina?” Roxy rolls her eyes and turns in a huff before walking into the living room to join the party. Eggsy hurries to catch up.

 

* * *

 

 

The rather large living room is packed with people milling about some he knows and others he doesn’t. Roxy points out a few people to him as they get themselves drinks by the turkey curry buffet table. They get closer to the gigantic Christmas tree in the corner that has a barricade of presents and he can hear his mum and Mareen cackling in the kitchen, swearing like sailors just around the corner when Roxy perks up.

 

“You’ll enjoy this!” Roxy whispers to him as they approach two men huddled together talking quietly. “Merlin and Harry this is my best friend Eggsy.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Eggsy,” the man Roxy gestured to as Merlin says with a pleasant smile, holding out a long fingered hand. He’s tall, skyscraper tall, with a smooth head and thick-framed glasses wearing an olive green sweater with leather elbow patches. Eggsy stares into dark eyes.

 

“Pla-pleasure to-you,” Eggsy mumbles awkwardly as he shakes the man’s hand.

 

“He’s aware of the effect he has on us all,” Roxy says with a laugh and then it all clicks in Eggsy’s head.

 

“Fuck me, this your bloke?” Eggsy asks, dumbly staring as Roxy outright giggles before closing the small space between the two and throws her arms around Merlin’s neck. “It’s nice to finally meet the man who can turn an twenty-eight year old hardass into a giggling schoolgirl.”

 

“I’m not a hardass,” Roxy pouts as Merlin kisses her cheek. Eggsy rolls his eyes until they fall on the gentleman standing awkwardly to Merlin’s left. Harry.

 

Eggsy’s only ever seen men like this in magazines and spy movies. Tall and lean but with an air of power around him, wavy brown hair with a sprinkle of gray around the roots. He’s wearing a three piece grey pinstripe suit with a crisp white shirt underneath, a red tie, and a Christmas tree on his tie pin. His sparkling brown eyes are boring holes into Eggsy’s Christmas jumper as he slowly sips on his champagne.

 

“Mum made it for me,” Eggsy explains with a bright smile, wanting desperately for Harry to like him. “She makes me one every fuckin’ year. Usually starts in July and finishes the week ‘fore Christmas.”

 

He finishes with a goofy smile that Harry doesn’t return.

 

“Roxy, I need another drink.”

 

“Eggs, you haven’t finished the one I got yo-” he downs it in one go. “Alright then.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?” Roxy asks as she dances around in the cold. They refilled their drinks, with slightly more cheap vodka than usual ( _oh dear god he’s turning into his mother!_ ) and went out for a smoke. They can see Merlin and Harry through the window, outlined in Christmas lights and frosty windows. Very romantic. “And I thought you said you quit quit.”

 

“I’m down to only one a day, Rox! Give me a break.” He huffs out an annoyed breath and scratches at his chin.

 

“Did you like Harry? Think he’s cuuuute?” Roxy teases with a gentle shove.

 

“Fuck, he’s well fit,” Eggsy admits sounding putout.

 

“I knew you’d like him! You have a thing for older men.” She laughs and wriggles her eyebrows at him.

 

“You looked just like your da just then.” Roxy groans.

 

“Don’t mention my father when we’re talking about your daddy kink!”

 

“I don-” he stops when his eye catches on the window to see Harry staring out at him. He takes another drag on his cigarette before flicking it off into the snow. “I’m gaggin’ for it.”

 

“Well then let's go back in there. I might have told Merlin about my plans for you and Harry!”

 

“Do you think i’m his type?” Eggsy asks nervously as he smooths down the frayed yarn on his jumper and pats the snow out of his hair.

 

“You’re everybody’s type. Well, except for that one bloke from the pub and that one from work and-”

 

“I get it!”

 

They make their way back inside, walking past the kitchen to hear Roxy’s father lamenting the delicious tasting gravy. They get stopped by Roxy’s creepy uncle and then Roxy goes off to find her aunt to wrangle in her uncle so Eggsy approaches the two men alone.

 

“Oh c’mon. Eggsy seems like a real sweet lad. Roxy adores him,” Merlin is saying with an encouraging smile at Harry’s whose back to Eggsy. He stares at Harry’s shoulders until the man speaks.

 

“Merlin, I do not need a blind date. Particularly not with some verbally incontinent boy who drinks like a fish, smokes like a chimney, and is dressed by his mother.”

 

_Well, shit._

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Eggsy straightens his beautifully tailored jet black tuxedo and sticks his chin out in a proud manner. Harry’s eyes become gigantic brown saucers, trying to take in all of Eggsy’s magnificent splendor. Harry can’t help but take a weak step back as the sex that Eggsy oozes turns his knees into jelly. There’s gasps in the crowd that’s gathered around, women and men are swooning._

_“As if i’d go on a blind date with some stuck up arsehole like you!” Eggsy replies in a posh accent followed by Mareen cheering from the sidelines. “Perhaps if you were more of a gentleman instead of judging people like me from your ivory tower with no thought about why we do what we do. I ain't got much choice, you get me? And if I was born with the same silver spoon up my own arse, I'd do just as well as you, if not better.”_

_Applause roars throughout the party and pants are thrown at Eggsy’s feet as tears well up in Harry’s eyes._

_“I-” tears roll down Harry’s face and his lip quivers. “In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”_

_“‘course you do, bruv,” Eggsy replies with a smirk. Harry drops down onto his knees right in front of Eggsy and clutches at his jacket looking up with eyes filled with worship._

_“Let me suck you off,” Harry pleads and presses his face into Eggsy’s stomach, pulling him closer to him. Eggsy stumbles a bit and catches himself by placing his hand on Harry’s strong shoulder._

_“Right here?” Eggsy asks with a laugh, already hardening in his pants. “In front of everybody?!”_

_“There’s nobody else on Earth except for me and you.” Eggsy looks around the room and sure enough they’re alone. “Please, Eggsy. I must have you! I’ve been gaggin’ for it since I first saw you.”_

_“Well, if you insist,” Eggsy replies with a wink and unzips. Harry sits back on his arse and look up. “I wanna finish on your face, though.”_

**ALL BY MYSELF! DON’T WANNA BE ALL BY MYSELF!**

Eggsy jerks awake with a start and an arm thrown out towards his radio alarm clock. It’s been nearly five days since the horrid Christmas party and still Harry haunts him. He thinks about all the things he could have said or would have done, but instead after Harry turned to look at him, Eggsy had simply walked away without saying a word. Roxy had tried to get him to join the trio as they mingled with other guests but Eggsy politely excused himself with a smile and went to find Daisy. Roxy had eyed him suspiciously knowing something was wrong, but let him be and enjoyed her time with Merlin. She could always tell when to intervene and when to let Eggsy alone.

 

Eggsy only ran into Harry once more before the older man left the party. Eggsy was in the kitchen with Daisy after his mum and Mareen had joined the rest of the party. He was gently trying to get a bow out of Daisy’s hair after the sticky backing decided to cling to her baby fine curls when Harry had entered alone. He was wearing reindeer antlers and looked as if he wanted to say something to Eggsy, but Eggsy ignored him. He busied himself shushing Daisy and finished getting the bow unstuck before sweeping her up into his arms and leaving the kitchen.

 

The words Harry had used to describe Eggsy were still fresh and raw in his mind. What stung even more was that every word was true. He couldn’t really be mad. He does overindulge in alcohol on special occasions and his vocabulary was filled with words he wouldn’t want to hear Daisy uttering. He was getting better with his nicotine habit and the Christmas sweater was the only thing his mum was allowed to force him to wear. He still thought Harry was a right prick though.

 

* * *

 

 

 _All By Myself_ stays stuck in Eggsy’s head for the rest of the morning as he gets ready for work. He sings it loudly in the shower, mumbles it while brushing his teeth, and sings it to Daisy as he kisses her goodbye before heading off to Arthur King Publishing. He’s sitting in his cubicle humming Celine Dion constantly on the verge of slamming his head into the desk when he realizes it’s time for a change.

 

Eggsy’s staring at a blurb for another travel guide from the enormous arse Charles Hesketh when he decides no more smoking, no more drinking,   _less_ swearing, and to dress better. He makes them his resolutions for the New Year and unlike his last resolutions… he might even keep them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry won’t be there tonight,” Roxy tells Eggsy regretfully as they get ready at her flat for Merlin’s New Year’s party. She’s applying her makeup in the bathroom as he eyes himself in the full length mirror by the door, checking out his bum in his tightest trousers. He shrugs noncommittally, as he fixes the collar on his black button up, the one Roxy bought him for his birthday and refused to wear cause it was too nice and didn’t want to ruin. He knows Roxy is eyeing him suspiciously, schooling his features into a neutral expression. Eggsy actually prefers not to run into Harry again even if he had a plan to make him regret dismissing Eggsy so cruelly. “What the hell is wrong with you, Eggshell?!”

 

“You got powder on my trousers,” Eggsy pouts; avoiding the real issue and dusting at his leg.

 

“I know Harry Hart can seem a bit stiff at first-” Eggsy laughs at that. “Did he say something rude to you?!”

 

“I ain’t got a problem with him. He ain’t interested and is all good.”

 

“He hurt you,” Roxy says quietly, moving closer to him. She sounds concerned but Eggsy knows she’s really just plotting murder. He looks over to her and is struck by how gorgeous she is in her sparkly strapless black dress.

 

“You’re stunnin-”

 

“Don’t change the subject! What did he do?”

 

“He didn’t do anythin’! Just said some stuff, that’s all.” Eggsy shrugs once again and Roxy grinds her teeth. “Don’t do that! All he said was some truths… in a harsh way, but oh well.”

 

“Well, Merlin said he wasn’t going to be there and if he was there i’d kick him in the bollocks! That prick.”

 

“I ain’t worried about him. He doesn’t think about me and I don’t think about him. He’s a total stranger.”

 

“We’re going to have fun tonight, Eggshell. I promise you that,” she says with a determined look before turning back to the mirror to apply lipstick. “We are going to get smashed and be loud and obnoxious and kiss at midnight!”

 

“What about my New Year's resolutions?”

 

“You aren’t supposed to start them until next year,” Roxy answers with a twinkle in her eye. “And next year doesn’t officially start until we wake up tomorrow.”

 

“That’s not how time works.”

 

* * *

 

Merlin’s party isn’t what Eggsy expected at all. He always sounded like a bookish uptight kind of guy according to Roxy, but the party is loud and packed from what he hears as they make their way up to his stylishly modern house. How Roxy doesn’t falter as they walk up the gravel drive in her high heels Eggsy will never know. There’s cars parked on either side and a couple of people milling about his front door, smoking.

 

They’re stopped just inside the door by Merlin himself who Roxy decides needs to be kissed within an inch of his life. Eggsy leaves them to it and wanders towards the kitchen in search of the bar. He turns the corner, eyeing up an expensive looking painting on the wall as he collides right into a very firm chest.

 

“Fuc- excuse me, mate,” Eggsy apologizes immediately, backing up. His eyes land on a ridiculous champagne bottle tie pin and his blood runs cold.

  
“Hello, Eggsy.” Harry Hart looks down at him with a blank expression.

 

* * *

 

“Oh-uh, hello.” Eggsy mentally kicks himself again sounding _verbally incontinent_. He knows Harry isn’t pleased to see him and looks around trying to find a familiar face to make a quick escape. Merlin had invited almost all of Roxy’s friends and her friends are Eggsy’s so it should’ve be rather easy. “I didn’t think you’d be here,” Eggsy explains, still not making eye contact. He feels under dressed as Harry is once again in a damned three piece suit, this one in a navy blue that hugs his body beautifully. _Awful man._

 

“Yes, well, I hadn’t planned on it, but Merlin is a top class nag,” Harry explains and huffs out what Eggsy supposes is an awkward laugh. “How is your mother and younger sister?” Eggsy finally looks up at him and stares like the man’s grown two heads. It’s the first nice thing Harry has ever said in Eggsy’s presence. There’s a spark in Harry’s eyes he’s never seen before and a smile dancing about his mouth.

 

“They’re good. They went ‘round to the Mortons to marathon Disney movies,” Eggsy replies feeling out of his depth. He never thought he’d be sharing awkward small talk with Harry Hart of all people.

 

“Eggsy!” Eggsy turns to see Amelia dashing up to him and pull him into a bear hug. Amelia used to be Roxy’s roommate before deciding to run off and marry Eggsy’s childhood friend, Ryan. He’s never been so happy to see her in his life. “You look gorg!” She gives him a noisy kiss on his cheek before stepping back. “Did you ever break that dry spel- Oh, who is this?!” Amelia asks as her eyes land on Harry, who’s still standing next to Eggsy.

 

“Oh, this is Harry. Harry Hart,” he says as he gestures to him awkwardly, trying to remember what Roxy said he did for a living. “He’s a world class tailor at Kingsman, on Savile Row.” Eggsy looks up at Harry who is definitely fighting back a smile. “And he wears the most ridiculous tie pins.” Harry raises his eyebrows in shock, looks down at his tie, then gives Amelia the most charming smile Eggsy has ever seen. He’s sure if the full force of that smile was ever turned on himself he’d be a puddle of goo regardless of how much a prick Harry is.. and now he’s thinking about pricks. “This is Amelia Brown. Roxy’s old roommate who snores like a train.”

 

“Harry, you have friends?” a mystery woman asks as she approaches Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder. Harry turns to her like he had forgotten she existed. She’s gorgeous, but of course she is.

 

“Eggsy, this is Gazelle Algiers. She’s works at the Paris location of Kingsman.” He turns back to Eggsy and stares right into his eyes as he says, “Gazelle, this is Eggsy Unwin. Eggsy works in a publishing house and can play Kashmir on a kazoo.”

 

Eggsy’s mind flashes back to Christmas day when he tried to entertain a fussy Daisy with several songs on a kazoo she had gotten in her stocking from Mareen. He had thought it was a private performance.

 

“Were you spyin’ on a solo concert for my lil’ sis?”

 

“Might have followed the annoying sound to find you on the floor with a star on your head and your sister staring at you like a cobra watching a snake charmer.”

 

“Daisy ain’t venomous, bruv.”

 

“No, but you are charming,” Harry says with a shy smile that quickly drops off his face as Eggsy stares back at him in shock.

 

“Led Zeppelin on a kazoo?” Gazelle asks, with a gleeful expression.

 

“Excuse me, I need a drink,” Eggsy says and winces as he walks away, realizing what he just said in front of the judgmental Harry Hart. He feels eyes boring into the back of his shirt and when he glances behind him sure enough Harry is watching him walk away.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy stops counting the number of drinks he and Roxy slam back. All he knows is that he can barely taste the alcohol and he doesn’t work the next day so it’s time to celebrate. He completely forgets about being nervous with Harry Hart being present and Roxy completely forgets about her promise of kicking him in the balls. Their self-respect is nonexistent to the point where they know they’re being over the top and don’t care. It feels like this’ll be the last chance they get. They dance and sing along to the music loudly and encourage their friends to join. Amelia, Ryan, Jamal, and even Gazelle join them in their endeavor to say goodbye to the year with a bang.

 

Roxy is dead set on getting Merlin to wear his tie around his head but it keeps slipping down thanks to his lack of hair while Jamal is trying to come up with an original drink involving lots of vodka. Eggsy thinks it’s high time Jamal just gives up and admits to being a shit bartender. Eggsy still loves ‘im though and declares him his best mate, while Roxy and Ryan take offense and then proceed to argue about who’s the better friend.

 

“They’re fighting over me!” Eggsy declares to the man he bumps into on the way to the loo.

 

“I wonder why,” Harry replies and Eggsy looks up at him with a giggle. Harry’s face does a funny little twitch but Eggsy is too drunk to read what emotion he witnessed. He’d say reluctant fondness because that’s how everybody feels about him.

 

“Cause despite what you think _they_ think ‘m a standup mate, bruv, mate, bruv,” Eggsy laughs again as he can’t decide what to call him and continues to wander down the small hallway.

 

“Where are you going?” Harry asks as he follows after him slowly with his hands in his pocket. He looks like a predator patrolling.

 

“I need ta piss!” Eggsy turns back to look at him dramatically, challenging Harry to say something else. “You wanna hold it for me?” he asks with an eyebrow wiggle Roxy’s dad would’ve been proud of witnessing. Harry lets out a surprised huff of laughter before rolling his eyes or at least Eggsy thinks he rolls his eyes.

 

“Do fall in, Eggsy,” Harry replies before turning and walking away.

 

“Do unstick that stick in your arse, Harry,” Eggsy mumbles back, almost tripping as he opens the door to a bathroom that’s twice the size his bedroom. “I’m going to get lost in here.”

 

The rest of the night is a blur of flailing about with his friends, shoving delicious food into his mouth, drunken conversations, and getting sloppy second midnight kisses from Roxy. It’s a pretty successful night that Harry didn’t even manage to ruin… that is until Eggsy wakes up the next night on Jamal’s couch with a splitting hangover and remembering what an ass he made of himself. The night was only successful in him reaffirming all the shit things Harry thinks about him. He wonders why it still bothers him so much.

 

* * *

 

It’s early February when Eggsy finds himself cursing at the post outside his flat door. It’s been a hectic few weeks filled with demanding authors at work and a sick Daisy at home. There’s an invite mixed along with his bills and adverts from Ryan and Amelia for a dinner party. Since the two got married a few years ago they’ve thrown quite a lot of parties mostly consisting of couples. The only thing Eggsy hates more than smug couples is a lot of smug couples.

 

“Roxy, please tell me you’re going to Ryan’s dinner party,” Eggsy pleads into the phone later that night as he helps his mum clean up after dinner. Phone cradled between ear and shoulder with his hands in soapy water.

 

“Of course i’m going to _Amelia’s_ dinner party,” Roxy replies and pauses before adding, “with Merlin.”

 

“Sugar plum fairies!” Eggsy exclaims throwing a spoon into the sink, desperately clinging to his New Year’s resolutions to swear less. “I’m going to be the awkward one out yet again.”

 

“Amelia did invite a few single people she got along with from Merlin’s New Year do, so the awkwardness will be up to you.”

 

“Why do couples only hangout with other couples? It’s like they move in herds.”

 

“Hey, I still hangout with you and you’re constantly single!”

 

“Oi, you bit-” he stutters as he eyes Daisy and their little pug stumbling into the kitchen. “You business savvy woman, you! See you at the party.” He hangs up before she can reply and wipes his hands dry before crouching down to their level. “I wish I could take you with me, Daze.” She sneezes right in his face.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later after a day of shopping with Mareen and his mum Eggsy finds himself in a taxi headed to Amelia and Ryan’s house. He’s wearing his newly purchased red knitted jumper and tan trousers and is smelling amazing if he does say so himself. He hasn’t had a smoke since Merlin’s party and only drinks wine with his mum… every weekend. It’s a tradition he can’t very well break.

 

He’s feeling good and looking good as Amelia greets him at the door. They hug and kiss while exchanging pleasantries and she bundles him inside, taking his coat. Eggsy is apparently the last to arrive despite showing up right on time.

 

“Right, everyone knows Eggsy,” Amelia announces him as she leads him into her and Ryan’s dining room. “Eggsy, you know everybody!” Eggsy smiles and waves at all the familiar faces around the table. Roxy sitting in the middle of Merlin and an empty chair just staring at each other dreamily. Ryan and Jamal sitting at one end of the table in an animated conversation with Jamal’s very pregnant girlfriend Julia. His eyes stop as he takes in Gazelle waving with a big smile plastered on her face sitting right next to Harry Hart.

 

“Hello,” Harry says with a blank face.

 

“Did you bring your kazoo?” Gazelle asks excitedly. So it seems her and Harry are an item… interesting.

 

“No,” Eggsy replies, pretending to be sad. “I’m afraid my kazoo days are long over.” Eggsy makes his way over to the only other empty chair at the table, right next to Roxy and across from Harry. His eyes bore into Roxy’s skull who is currently pretending he doesn’t exist. She probably is aware of the utter betrayal he feels at the lack of a warning for Harry Hart being in attendance.

 

“Hey, Eggs, how’s your love life?” Ryan asks as they all dig into the delicious smelling spread. “Still a quiet decade for you?”

 

“Oh, it hasn’t been that long,” Eggsy replies back awkwardly laughing. It’s not unusual for Ryan to ask after Eggsy’s quest to end his dry spell, but usually Harry bloody Hart isn’t sat there staring at him.

 

“It shouldn’t be that hard for an attractive gay man like yourself, Eggy,” Julia comments with a knowing nod. “Just head out to one of those seedy pubs. I’m sure you’ll find plenty.” Eggsy stares back like a deer in headlights, slightly- _no,_ very offended.

 

“Uh, I suppose so, but i’m not really interested in that scene.” Eggsy’s eyes dart over to Harry who is staring calmly back at him, chewing on a piece of meat.

 

“You should really hurry up and get tied down, bruv,” Jamal chimes in, _damn him to hell_. “Your looks will fade well fast, y’know.”

 

“I don’t know about that. There’s plenty of older attractive men around,” Eggsy replies quietly, taking a sip of his water and avoiding looking in Harry’s direction at all cost.

 

“Eggsy likes them older,” Roxy adds helpfully. Eggsy decides these people aren’t his friends at all.

 

“Gay marriage is legal now, too,” Julia says as she shovels food into her mouth, like Eggsy had no idea.

 

“Yes, yes, uh, tell me,” Eggsy says as he wipes his mouth on a napkin. “Is it one in four marriages that end in divorce now or one in three?”

 

“One in three,” Harry informs him quickly as he cuts into his meat. _God bless Harry Hart_. Harry looks up from under his eyelashes and smiles at Eggsy. _God damn him_.

 

* * *

 

Conversation flows easily after they get over talking about Eggsy’s lack of a love life. He even makes Harry laugh a few times and vice versa. It’s a surreal feeling sitting across from the man and not wanting to leave the table. It turns out to be a lovely dinner. He calls it a night a little after ten, knowing damn well the dinner party isn’t even close to wrapping up. He’s rather tired from his earlier shopping trip and Jamal and Julia are beginning to fight.

 

Eggsy says a few goodbyes quietly and heads into their small foyer to get his coat and wait for his taxi. He doesn’t realize he’s been followed until the other man speaks.

 

“I very much enjoyed your company tonight,” Harry says as he walks up behind Eggsy. Eggsy turns, startled and looking around to see who Harry is talking to, but Harry is looking directly at him. “You’re a very amusing man.”

 

“Thanks, bruv?”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m thoroughly devastated to hear about you hanging up the kazoo. It’s a real shame,” Harry replies not at all looking upset. His face is schooled into a blank expression and Eggsy doesn’t know how to handle him.

 

“Look, is it your mission in life to make me feel like a total idiotic pleb every time I see you? Cause ya’ really needn’t bother, guv. I already feel like a pleb most of the time with or without a kazoo.” The door buzzer goes off right as Eggsy finishes his rant so he steels himself and takes a deep breath. “That’ll be my taxi, so goodnight.”

 

“Eggsy,” Harry says, stopping him as he turns towards the door. “I’m sorry if I’ve been-” he cuts himself off, looking at a lost for words. “I don’t think you’re a pleb or an idiot at all. I mean, there are elements of the ridiculous about you. Your mother's pretty interesting especially around Mrs. Morton. And you really are an appallingly bad drunk. And, you tend to let whatever's in your head come out of your mouth without much consideration of the consequences,” Harry pauses to clear his throat and Eggsy has to keep from just walking out the front door.

 

“Wha-”

 

“I realize when I first met you at the Christmas party,” Harry cuts him off quickly. “I was unforgivably rude and wearing a gaudy tree tie pin that Merlin had given me the day before. But the thing is, what I'm trying to say, very inarticulately, is that, in fact, perhaps despite appearances, I like you, very much.”

 

“Yes,” Eggsy says with a lighthearted laugh he doesn’t truly feel. “Apart from the smoking, and drinking, and loud mother. Oh, and don’t forget the verbal diarrhea.”

 

“No, I like you very much,” Harry replies quickly, voice serious and low. Their eyes lock together and Eggsy’s fake smile slips right off his face. “Just as you are.”

 

“Harry, arrête de parler à votre amant garçon!” Gazelle calls from the other room. “We are going to play charades!”

 

“Right!” Harry calls back while looking directly at Eggsy. “I really must go and stop them. Merlin will pick a fight and it’ll get bloody.”

 

“Roxy will enjoy that too much,” Eggsy says with a huff of laughter. He suddenly doesn’t want to leave but also wants to go running from the house. It’s a strange sensation for his body to feel pulled in two different directions.

 

“Goodbye, Eggsy.” Harry nods at him and finally moves, breaking whatever spell their eyes being locked together had created. Eggsy quickly turns and leaves before he’s tempted to say anything else and jogs to the taxi. Once inside he keeps his forehead pressed against the cool glass, trying to ease his aching heart.

  
He certainly can’t predict Harry Hart.


	4. Chapter 4

“Just as you are? Not quieter? Posher? Taller? Thinner?” Roxy asks and Eggsy tries hard not to take offense. Eggsy had gotten home three hours ago and still couldn’t fall asleep, replaying his and Harry’s conversation over and over in his head. Roxy had called minutes after Eggsy sending her a text. “Not so vulgar?”  
  


“Just as I am, Rox,” Eggsy replies a little harsher than he intended, but he’s having a hard time believing it happened as well. “He just likes me.”

 

“Well, fuck me,” Roxy breathes out, dreamily.

 

“My thoughts exactly.”

 

His head still feels a bit cloudy whenever he thinks about Harry Hart a few weeks later. He hadn’t known what to do with Harry’s confession so he does nothing. He’s sure he’ll see the other man again and it would be awkward to seek the other man out simply because Harry told him he liked him. It’s not like it changes Harry’s relationship with Gazelle and he probably hadn’t even meant the words in that way. Eggsy keeps telling himself that whenever he catches himself daydreaming, which is often.

 

* * *

 

It’s the weekend and the sun is actually shining for once so Eggsy decides to take Daisy and JB out for a nice stroll to the park. Michelle is picking up some overtime at work, doing hair and makeup for a wedding so it’s just the two of them. Daisy and JB are both a little stir crazy from being cooped up inside all winter so Eggsy has his hands full with the small dog pulling anxiously at his leash and Daisy trying to climb out her pushchair on the verge of throwing a wobbly.

 

“Daisy, please,” Eggsy begs as they prepare to cross the street. “I can’t let you out right now.”

 

“Out! Out!” Daisy yells, trying to unbuckle herself and getting more and more frustrated when Eggsy ignores her demands. “No! No! No!”

 

“C’mon, JB!” Eggsy pulls the dog’s lead as they start to cross the street. He’s regretting bringing the small pug since all he wants to do is run in the opposite direction. “Daisy, I’ll get you a biscuit! Do you want a biscuit, Daisy girl?” JB jumps at his shin once he hears the B word, licking his chops. Michelle is always telling him not to resort to bribery with small children but at this point he’s just desperate to cross the street. A taxi honks its horn when JB tries to back out of his collar when no biscuit appears and stalls them a bit before Eggsy stops to pick him up.

 

“Noooooo!” Daisy screeches, rocking the pushchair from side to side. Eggsy’s arms are full with JB and her bag so he pushes her with his hips, trying to get out of the street. “Out! Out!”

 

“Fine, you don’t get a biscuit!” Eggsy sets JB down and just as his little pug feet touch the ground he pulls back and away, slipping out his collar and dashing away down the pavement. “JB!” He tries to push Daisy’s stroller only for a wheel to get stuck. “Sugar plum fairy,” Eggsy hisses as he bends down to unlock the wheel. It takes him awhile as Daisy’s blanket is wrapped around and he keeps making it worse in his hurry to catch up with JB.

 

“Out! Out!” Daisy continues to yell, knocking her tiny fists against Eggsy’s bent head.

 

“I love you so much, Daisy. You’re my favorite sister in the whole world,” Eggsy is mumbling instead of swearing up a storm. He finally wiggles the blanket free from the wheel and stands up only to almost run the pushchair straight into Harry Hart with a panting JB nestled in his arms.

 

“I’m assuming this is yours?” Harry asks calmly with a raised eyebrow. He’s missing his suit jacket and waistcoat with his sleeves rolled up elegantly to his elbows. It’s the most casual Eggsy has seen him and the lack of a jacket is showcasing his narrow waist and hips.

 

“Yes, thank you,” Eggsy answers with a sigh of relief, trying to avoid eyeing the man up too much in front of his dog and baby sister.

 

“And I remember young Daisy,” Harry says with a smile as he crouches down to Daisy’s eye level, JB still in his arms. “How are you today, miss?” Harry asks as Daisy quiets down, shoving her fist into her mouth and sitting back against her blanket. Always on her best behavior for strangers. “Are you giving your older brother a hard time?”

 

“Eggy?” Daisy asks, looking up towards her brother and reaching out with her non-slobbery hand. Eggsy takes it immediately as Harry watches with a small smile.

 

“They’ve both got a bit of cabin fever,” Eggsy explains with a shrug like he wasn’t just about to pull all his hair out. Harry nods in understanding. “Taking a bit longer to get to the park than I thought it would.”

 

“Ah, yes. It is a rather nice day out. I decided to go for a long walk myself. May I see you safely there?”

 

“Aw, you ain’t got to do that, guv,” Eggsy replies with a nervous laugh. “I’m sure you don’t want to-”

 

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to, Eggsy,” Harry interrupts quietly, shutting up Eggsy immediately. Harry’s doing that thing again locking eyes with him all intensely and Eggsy feels himself blush so he turns to the dog in Harry’s arms.

 

“I can take JB back.”

 

“It’s alright.” Harry waves him away and takes the lead from Eggsy’s wrist, fingers brushing against his skin for the briefest moment. He slips the collar around JB’s chubby little neck and sets him down gently. “I’ve walked dogs before.”

 

“The great Harry Hart has walked a dog before?!” Eggsy mocks with a shocked expression. “No!”

 

“I haven’t even told you what the dog’s name was,” Harry replies with a smile as they walk down the pavement side by side, JB leading the way.

 

“Harry Jr?”

 

“Mr. Pickles.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

* * *

 

They walk the rest of the way to the park in pleasant conversation about Roxy and Merlin, Harry’s work at Kingsman, Eggsy’s annoying boss, with their arms brushing against each other with every step. Neither one of them moves away and Eggsy certainly won’t be the first to end the contact. He doesn’t know what that means besides he’s thinking way too much.

 

Eggsy fully expects Harry to leave them once they reach the park, but instead he follows them to a bench and helps Eggsy get Daisy out of her stroller.

 

“Are you going to be a good girl today, Daisy?” Eggsy asks before letting her down. She bobs her little head quickly, eyes finding the giant castle with the huge slide in the middle of the park. He lets her down and both he and Harry follow after her with JB content to stay where they’ve tied him to the bench, rolling around in the grass.

 

Eggsy follows his sister into the castle, helping her climb up the big steps and cross the shaky bridge to get to the slide.

 

“Go! Go!” Daisy says excitedly, already trying to lay down headfirst. Eggsy tries catching her so they’ll go down together like they usually do.

 

“Whoa, whoa! You can’t-”

 

“I can catch her, Eggsy,” Harry offers from the bottom of the slide.

 

“Be careful!” Eggsy warns as he slowly lets her go. She yells out happily as she zooms down and then a lets out a burst of laughter once Harry catches her and swings her up into the air.

 

“Go! Go!”

 

“You’d like to go again, Miss Daisy?” Harry asks laughing as he cradles her to his chest. His tie has been loosened and the top shirt button undone with his hair mussed and a smile on his face, Eggsy thinks he’s gorgeous. Harry walks her over to the stairs and passes her off to him with the biggest smile Eggsy’s ever seen on Harry’s face. Eggsy lets her go another four times before sliding down with her one last time and scooping her up and over to the swings.

 

He puts her in the one meant for small children and pushes her slowly with Harry watching them off to the side.

 

“How come you’ve never had any?” Eggsy asks and immediately regrets it at the confused look on Harry’s face. He feels this easy-going friendship between them is still too new and needs to treat it like a small baby animal. “If you don’t mind me askin’.”

 

“Well,” Harry pauses and shoves his hands into his pockets. “Everything is a tad bit harder once you’ve come out as homosexual. I just haven’t had the honor to become a father just yet.”

 

“You’re gay?” Eggsy asks quickly and perhaps a bit too loudly. Harry looks at him strangely.

 

“Yes, Eggsy. I thought you knew.”

 

“What ‘bout Gazelle? I thought she was your girlfriend.” Daisy lets out an annoyed cry as Eggsy has neglected to continue pushing her after this revelation of Harry’s sexual orientation. Harry’s eyes widen as he stares at Eggsy causing him to squirm.

 

“That’s what you thought this whole time?” Harry asks. Eggsy nods and Harry starts to push Daisy, keeping her from becoming fussy. “Oh, well we’re not. We’re not together.”

 

“Good,” Eggsy mumbles without realizing until Harry laughs. “Oh shit, bruv, sorry! I didn’t mean it like that. As you said before, whatever’s in my head just, blergh.” Eggsy pretends to vomit. Harry smiles at him gently and Eggsy is pretty sure he could drown in his eyes quite happily.

 

“You know there’s a quote by William Horman that my father drilled into my head as a boy,” Harry says as he continues to gently push Daisy, Eggsy at his side watching. “ _Manners maketh man_. It had been haunting me quite frequently as of late, ever since I met you, really.” There’s wrinkles between Harry’s eyebrows as he frowns down at his hand, pushing Daisy. “I don’t know how you could forgive me so easily.” Eggsy suddenly feels the need to comfort.

 

“ _There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self_ ,” Eggsy quotes quietly, smiling as Harry’s eyes dart to him. “Ernest Hemingway, innit.”

 

“You’re full of surprises.” Harry says as he does that thing again, staring at Eggsy like he’s precious. It takes Eggsy’s breath away. He looks away and rubs at the back of his head awkwardly, very aware of them being at a _park_ in _public_ with his  _little sister_. It’s frowned upon to shove your tongue down a bloke’s throat, especially in daylight. “But, uh, you’re quite right.”

 

Harry gently slows Daisy’s swing and reaches inside to lift her up. Eggsy hadn’t even realized she’d fallen asleep. Instead of handing his sister over Harry just cuddles her up against his chest, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

 

“Let me take you home,” Harry whispers quietly and for a split second Eggsy thinks he’s being propositioned. “It looks like rain.”

 

* * *

 

Several weeks later, Eggsy is shopping for his birthday dinner which he means to cook himself. His mum had an away wedding to help style and Daisy is staying with Mareen for the weekend so Eggsy can entertain and flounder in the kitchen alone. He picked out a few exotic recipes from the internet and plans to dazzle his small group of friends. He had been dropping hints left and right to try and get Roxy to invite Merlin and Harry, but she likes to pretend to be oblivious at the best of times.

 

He’s banging around his kitchen with his apron on and a ratty t-shirt, listening to Plan B when the door buzzer goes off. He looks up at the clock quickly and wonders who could be two hours early. He finishes throwing the vegetables into the blender before going to open the door. He sings along to the song, thinking it’ll probably be Roxy wanting to help.

 

“Oi! I said Oi! Whatcha lookin’ at-” he stops singing abruptly. “Harry!”

 

“Happy birthday, Eggsy,” Harry replies showing off the bottle of champagne he’s brought. He’s wearing a dark blue suit with white pinstripe and a red tie along with a daisy flower tie pin “Roxy passed along the invitation.” He takes in Eggsy’s appearance and frowns. “Am I early? The time she gave, I thought I was late. I’m always late,” he pauses in his rambling to fix his cufflinks, nervously. “Shall I come back?”

 

“No-no! Come in.” Eggsy wipes his hands on his apron and gestures for him to enter. “Do you happen to know how to cook?”

 

Harry smiles sweetly, eyes roaming up and down Eggsy’s body before nodding. Eggsy hurries him inside as Harry peels off his jacket and hanging it up by the door. Eggsy does his own little once over or twice over since he can finally get his eyes on Harry in a slim waistcoat.

 

“What would you have me do?” Harry asks once they’re inside the small kitchen, hands on top the island counter. Eggsy wants to reply with bending him over said counter, but what he wants Harry to do to him takes more than two hours. “I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”

  
Eggsy thinks Harry’s making it a little too easy for his mind to wander off to the X-rated when he looks up and sees Harry smirking. _The little shit._

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you're interested in more/thoughts! thank you for reading!


End file.
